User blog:MaSempu/Favourite scene in Avatar?
This will be my last blog for a while, not really sure for how long but for a while. I love the Thanator chase, it really sets up for the many great action/chase sequences to come in the movie, and it shows how dangerous and intimidating the Thanators really are. My personal favourite scene is Jake's first flight without question. Everything about this scene was executed flawlessly, one of the most memorable scenes in the movie, well, for me that is. The Sturmbeest hunt was a fantastic scene, it showed how Tsu'tey is superior to every hunter among the Omaticaya, and that only Jake can compete with him, and a little bit of humour with the "Hell yeah!" exchange between Jake and Neytiri. Man, the Destruction of Hometree was without a doubt the most uncomfortable scene to watch in the entire movie. Everything about the scene was extremely unpleasent to witness. Be it Jake and Grace tied up by the Na'vi with knives against their necks, threatening to kill them in front of Quaritch's fleet after Jake's confession of being an RDA mole, or the Hometree getting burn't to a crisp and Eytukan trying to get his people out of their to safety, and Mo'at's tearful plea to Jake for help, followed by Quaritch's sadistic display of carnage when ordering his fleet to bring Hometree down without giving the Omaticaya any time to leave first, resulting in legions of the clan getting slaughtered, including Eytukan, it was obvious that Quaritch intended to bring death to the assault. Neytiri collapsing in weakness after seeing Eytukan impaled on that piece of wood really gets to me every time I see it, and her yelling and pushing at Jake to get lost is a chilling moment, especially Jake's saddened reaction to it. This is definately the darkest scene in the entire film. Ahh, the Assault on the Tree of Souls, an awesome finale and the best the movie can offer in the action department. Jake kicked some serious ass against the RDA in this battle, and both Tsu'tey and Neytiri had great moments themselves, as well as Trudy, though we only really see Norm kill one or two soldiers before getting shot and sent back to his real body. The fight with Quaritch was intense as it's really a rare case to have BOTH the main protagonists lose to the villain, although Jake only lost the upper hand because he couldn't breathe as his human body was exposed to the Pandoran air, and Neytiri managed to get the kill simply because Quaritch wasn't paying any attention to her. As soon as Jake showed up, he was Quaritch's sole concern, Neytiri was just another Na'vi of no importance to him. Once the jerk is dead, we get to what is perhaps the most famous scene in the movie, where Neytiri saves the human Jake and they both say "I See you" to one another, beautiful moment. Tsu'tey passing on the torch and showing Jake the ultimate respect redeems his past treatment of Jake and makes you feel great loss when he dies. There are so many great scenes and memorable moments in Avatar, it's really hard to choose a favourite but I'm sure many have their own. Category:Blog posts